Love at first sight
by ChaoticLullaby.x
Summary: JONAS. Nick always knew she was the one. From a young age she always knew how to cheer him up. Shame he didn't know who she was. NACY, of course.
1. Chapter 1

People think I'm spoilt, some may even say I ran into fame and money by accident. But that's not true. I've made mistakes, learnt the hard way and grasped the ability to brush myself off and move on. If anything I'm hard headed.

I know you're probably thinking 'So you got to where you are because you're invincible?' Well, no. My friends and family play a big part in mine and my brother's success, including that special friend, the friend who has stuck by me, even when I didn't know it.

Hello, my name is Nicholas Jerry Lucas and this is my story of success, security and contentment.

There was no denying I loved school, I always aimed to please and never smiled at anything under an A. For a five year old, I knew a fair amount and was often called 'a very bright boy'.

"Alright, I'm guessing you've all prepared your speeches? Who would like to go first?"

My arm was quick to respond, fidgeting and huffing in hope she'll notice my desperation and pick me first.

"Nicholas"

I picked up my crumpled up piece of paper making my way to the front. Clearing my throat and flattening the paper with my small hands to show my efficiency.

"When I grow up" I started in a wooden manor, "I'm going to be a singer. I want to sing to the world and make people happy with my music. I'm gunna sing happy tunes, not sad tunes. I will be president and make everyone love this world as much as I do. I will have three dogs, brown black and blue a wife too and two kids, their names will be Max and Hailey. I want to be in movies. I will buy my family a big house in a happy land and give them loads of money. Thank you"

The class silence was interrupted by a sudden roar or laughter. Being only five I thought nothing of it. I smiled at Miss Williams who smiled back, obviously impressed by my kindness. I took my seat again.

"Lucas is gay!" A boy giggled pointing, the whole class following in suit. "Class, quieten down!"

I didn't want to be a singer anymore, I didn't want to make people happy, not if it meant I was gay. Who knew kids could be so mean?

You wouldn't expect a child to remember something so small. I spent my lunch like I did every lunch, alone, day dreaming under a tree by the back of the playground like I did every other lunch time. I wasn't the most sociable child. I was still upset about what had happened.

"I want to make people happy too." I looked up at the little girl who stood in front of me, holding a piece of sugar paper in one hand and a crayon in the other.

Being an ignorant little child, I grunted looking back down at my new friend, a leaf. "What kind of happy tunes are you going to play?" She smiled sitting down next to me, obviously not understanding I wanted to be alone.

"I'm don't want to anymore, people will laugh at me." I pouted breaking my dry friend into bits by accident. "People laugh when their happy. You made people happy by accident!"

Who knew such a little girl could be so smart. I sat there, head deep in my own self glory as I silently gloated about my accomplishment.

"You're my new best friend!", "OK!" I squeaked please with what I was told. At such an age, this was allowed, you could tell people what was and what wasn't because you were you, no one could make you think different. I dreamt of being that child.

"Here!" The giggling little girl said, passing a ripped off piece of the sugar paper she had been holding. On it was written, _making p- _and _best fr-_. On hers was written the rest of the sentences. "Our best friend's paper!" She smiled, childlike innocence showing.

Later that day on the car ride home, I bored everyone with my story, shoving the coloured paper in their faces as proof. No one seemed to be as delighted as I was about it.

The next day after shovelling down my breakfast and hoping recess would come quicker, I ran out eagerly onto the playground, searching for my new best friend. When I couldn't find her, I went over to one of her play mates. For once not thinking about how I shouldn't speak to people, when I asked her, she told me she had left. My best friend, the reason I was smiling had left. Gone and was never coming back. I can't name a specific song that girl inspired.

* * *

**My friend's deleting her account :(.  
So I'm being mean and taking her story :). No, she gave it to me.  
I'll be finishing it off...  
Reviews are amazing :).**


	2. Chapter 2

That easy attachment stuck with me through my childhood.

At the age of seven we stumbled across our close, wonderful friend Stella. It was nice having a girly girl as a friend. She took Joe off our hands; you have to take your hat off to her for that. She was fun to play dress up with, alright, that was a little gay, and I'm not afraid to admit that. She was also fun to play pranks on with Joe and blame it on when we were caught.

Playing the 'I'm seven years old and very easily persuaded' card really helped.

At the age of thirteen, I had my first kiss with a girl I thought was the one. I know now that at such an age, wonderful things like that don't happen, but being a dreamer, there was no stopping me from thinking so.

I ran home, running straight upstairs and throwing myself head first into my pillow, eyes red and puffy from crying too hard. "What's up man?" I didn't realise I had been unfortunate enough to break down in the same room as my brother.

"She kissed me! She kissed me and then dumped me Kevin!" He didn't answer to my cries; instead he came over to hug me. Something I rarely allowed my brothers to do and they rarely wanted to do. "It's ok, you'll find Miss right."

I was only thirteen, I thought I knew love. I thought I knew better than my eighteen year old brother and in no way did I think he was right.

I can't complain, the songs '_7:05'_ and '_I am what I am'_ came out of that heart breaking experience. Unfortunately, I can't say that was the worst experience I had with girls.

A year later a girl tried to convince me to... Well let's just say that was when I decided to seal the deal of getting a purity ring after months of my parents complaining I should.

After ages of spilling my heart out onto pieces of paper my parents signed me up for an audition, setting the bar high for my naive ways, making me fall hard when my singing career didn't come through for me.

Stella and my brothers soon convinced me that nothing came easy and all I had to do was keep on trying. Kevin added a better tune to my songs, Joe added a more manly voice as mine hadn't broke yet and Stella designed cool outfits for us to make us look more professional.

It wasn't long before we were recognized as 'Jonas' and we were signed onto Disney. Stella carried on designing our clothes and soon found her own true calling. Our first concert was a success and the fans seemed very happy. And the people that didn't like it, well they were laughing and making jokes, so they were happy too.

At the age of 15, we moved into the firehouse. Our first day of school was fine, if we had got to keep our clothes and didn't have to do more running than work.

After a couple of weeks of hiding from screaming fans and having to pack extra uniforms, we settled down and people got used to us.

We were introduced to Stella's new friend, who nearly broke our bones at first sight. But we didn't mind Macy, she was sweet, kind hearted and not trying to be mean. It was nice having a girl around that reminded me why I wanted to be a rock star.

* * *

**Because she had so much done I'll be able to put it up quickly x].**


	3. Chapter 3

Months past, I made more songs, had a few blocks and met a few girls who undid those blocks.

When it came to the school dance, everyone had someone but me. Alright, Kevin had invited his pen pal from Switzerland and that wasn't exactly a walk in the park when it came to everyone laughing at how weak he was, especially next to her but at least he had someone.

As Joe and Stella who were too caught up in their 'friends zone', and staring at each other awkwardly and refuse to take up any opportunity to dance and Kevin sat cowering under the table, hiding from his new girlfriend and the haters, I stood alone, back against the wall, taking this opportunity to try and find some lyrics for a new song.

"Hey Nick"

I smiled at the petite brunette, going back into 'I don't actually care' mode, secretly waiting for her to go back into freaky fan girl mode and take my legs off.

"I'm pooper scuppered; trying to make things less awkward for Miss and Mr Friend over there is tiring work."

I chuckled as Stella dragged her back into the situation she had purposely come over here to get away from.

That was the highlight of my evening.

Stella messed up Kevin's girlfriend and he was soon in my boat again, he soon got over it.

Stella, Joe and I played a friendly joke on him when he started to believe in ghosts and paid a fortune on a camera with a ghost sticker soon after his break up.

Just a while after I fell in love with a cute blonde who knew how to sing and play guitar. Her name was Penny and she was the definition of everything I had hoped for in a girl, someone who would understand how it felt to have a dream that wouldn't come true. Well, at least that's what I thought.

She broke up with me a couple of weeks after, after her reputation had been built up enough and her career was on the right tracks and she didn't need me anymore.

My brothers (who helped me get together with her) comforted me when I hit rock bottom, even though I had promised not to hit rock bottom. It was nice of them to look past my promise but they couldn't make me feel better.

Knowing that girls want me for what I can get them and not what I can give them hurt me more than a bitch slap ever could.

Days past and it weren't long before I was back in the music room, turning my broken heart into rhymes with a tune.

"Nick?"

The cringe forming in my features wasn't because the girl in front of me annoyed me in anyway; it was because I knew she had been sent to talk to me, after I had asked to be left alone.

"Using music to get over her I see"

The cringe disappeared from my face, turning into a look of hurt and annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I continued to strum on my guitar, saving her the embarrassment of upsetting me further.

"It's nice that you want to make people happy but you should make time for yourself"

My eyes left my guitar to meet hers, my hands dropped from my guitar, making the unfinished melody I was creating come to a stop. It had been a long time since someone had called me selfless. I still wanted to make our fans happy but I didn't like to admit it. I didn't want haters to know I had feelings and would actually care if they tried to knock me down.

"If I left it up to Joe or Kevin, there'd be no JONAS." It would have been easier in the long run if I had lied or ignored her but at that moment in time, I was broken; I couldn't do much more than speak.

"They'd understand if you took a break for a couple of days." I shook my head at how stupid she sounded, placing my guitar down beside me.

I couldn't take chances. I'd spent so much time, so much effort to get where I was. If anything happened because I had been too self-centred for even a second, I would have never of forgave myself.

"Thank you Macy, it's sweet of you to think of me but I think I'll past." My smile was sympathetic, I won't lie.

"You can't make anyone happy with your music if you're not happy. It's just lying."

"I never said I was trying to make anyone happy with anything." Maybe I was lying just a little bit, but I hadn't said that since that day kindergarten when I was called gay. There was no way she could prove me wrong.

"So you're family's house in this happy land is going to be built on lies? Hmm, ok"

Before I could question her on her knowing, she was gone, leaving me there, not hurt anymore, just curious.

* * *

**Please review people.  
I'm actually enjoying writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Days past and after a while I didn't think much about what was said. At the time, I won't lie; I was interested as to how she knew.

I'd never told anyone about what was on my class speech. I can't see Joe or Kevin bringing it up. I knew she knew a lot about us, for fan base purposes but I couldn't see a way she could have found that out without my saying.

A smile formed in my features when the first sight as I entered the cafeteria was Joe and Kevin sitting there, quiet, not saying a word, just keeping themselves to themselves. I couldn't have asked for a better picture.

"What's up with you guys then?"

The question seemed appropriate, the chuckle and smirk lingering on my lips on the other hand...

"Macy had a break down. Some boy told her she was useless or something, I don't know"

I couldn't help but not believe them. Macy had always seemed tough. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would lose it just because of some ignorant boy and his childish ways.

"Where is she?" A weird and unlikely question for me to ask, I know, but I felt it was my responsibility to talk to her. Neither of them looked like they were up for a chat. The vibes I was getting from that table told me I would have probably have had more fun at a funeral.

"Gym with Stella."

I smiled at the gloomy boys, attempting to try and put a better mood on the whole situation. For my brothers to be affected by something that didn't involve them meant there had to be something wrong.

As I left the cafeteria and headed towards the gym, I couldn't help but feel surprisingly sad _for_ her.

"Hey. Is it ok if I come in?" My voice couldn't get much higher than a whisper as I entered the silent sports hall, the weak, quiet sound of sobbing coming from the far end of the huge space.

"Do you think you could stay with her for a minute? I need to speak to Joe"

I smiled at the desperate blonde taking her place next to Macy. I mimicked Stella's actions, rubbing her shoulder and hushing her slightly. I waited till Stella had left before I spoke.

"What's wrong?"

When she looked up at me, I noticed her mascara was running. I wiped her eyes, attempting to try and comfort her. I was never good at the whole cheering up thing.

"We lost!" The words would have seemed stupid coming from any others lips but sports meant everything to her, before I could make a proper judgement I had to know what she meant. "What?"

"It's my fault we lost. If that guy hadn't of pushed me over, I would have scored and we would have won."

I didn't know half of the story and yet I was fuming. What person in their right mind would cheat on a fair game?

I continued to console her as she rested into me. "He's right. I will never get anywhere. There are people who have been training since day one, they'll fight till they get what they want. I don't think I can handle the competition."

How did she get all that from one game?

"Macy, no one wants to be an athlete more than you. You spend every single moment of the day in this hall and when were not at school, you're at the gym! Nothing is just handed to you in this world. Yes, there are people who are trying just as much as you. But trust me, when they knock you down, you have to and I repeat have to get back up. If you don't push for anything in this world, you're gunna be left behind. And then they'll know you're weak. I think I'd rather be laughed at for being the fighter and not the guy that just gives up." Considering this whole cheering people up thing was new to me, I have to say I was doing a pretty good job.

"Wow, that's inspiring Nick" I chuckled, letting her know I knew it was true.

She had stopped crying, that's all that mattered. I pulled a piece of paper out of my school bag, attempting to carry on making her feel better.

"I thought like you once. When I was five, I dreamt of being a singer." I laughed, knowing the 'dreamt' part was inappropriate as we both knew that it had already come true. "When I told the class, they laughed and called me gay. I was going to give up on that dream but then a little girl made me see that that was a stupid way to look at it. You could even say she's the reason I'm where I'm at today." I opened the pink piece of sugar paper, revealing the messy letters.

I know you're probably thinking 'You keep it in your bag? You saddo' but to be honest, when ever I felt down that was all I ever wanted to see.

"What is it?"

I smiled at her question, not taking my eyes off of it. "It's what my best friend gave me. It's what _she _gave me."

"What's her name?"

I looked at her, noticing her tears had dried up and she was back to her normal self. "I don't know." There was no point in trying to make myself look better; she needed my honesty.

"Well whoever she is, she's lucky to have a best friend like you."

I'd half expected her to laugh at how stupid I looked calling someone my best friend and holding onto a piece of paper for twelve years without even knowing her name. "Yeah."

Her features seemed so pure, so innocent, not a mean bone in her body.

"Oh good, you're better."

I smiled at Stella, looking at Macy one more time before getting up and greeting her.

I don't know about Macy but I was defiantly in a better mood.

* * *

**I personally thought that was incredibly cute :).  
Reviews, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went well. I had cheered myself up, made myself believe. I just hope that had rubbed off on Macy.

Stella was very impressed with me. I couldn't help but feel a little offended when both Joe and Kevin seemed surprised I'd not made her cry more.

"Nick?"

My head was quick to respond. I looked up at a young pale brunette, recognising her from Statistics. I smiled, putting my guitar down as a sign of respect.

"I want to talk about... That girl"

My smile faded, turning into a puzzled look as she bent down to meet my eyes. I weren't sure where to look when she came between my breathing space.

"Macy told me that you were talking about her and I just wanted to say...I'm her"

For me, time froze. The smile that grew on her face showed amusement, perhaps pleased with my lack of words.

"O-oh" It was obvious I was shocked. I'd never really thought about what would happen if I saw her again but well, she had changed, a lot!

"I can explain why I didn't tell you before I just couldn't... You looked so happy without my interference. I wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry"

A smile formed on my face, reality hitting me hard as I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was as if I'd been locked up in a dark room for 12 years and all of a sudden, the door had opened and I was free.

"Nick? Hello? Anybody home?"

I blinked, my gaze focusing on her worried face.

"Yeah I'm here... I'm just... Oh."

She pecked me on the lips, standing up properly again. I watched her, dumbfounded as she chuckled again.

"What about we meet after school? We can get smoothies" Her smiled seemed cocky. Obviously, she was pleased with the way I was acting.

She waved once more, turning to walk and leave me alone, staring at the sport she'd just been.

I swore to myself, when I saw Macy I wouldn't hesitate to through myself at her and give her my life. After all, she'd completed mine.

* * *

**Verry short...  
That I am aware of :).  
Next one will be longer and tomorrow, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Running into the hall blaring out the word 'Oh my god' doesn't seem to turn heads with the same meaning that if a girl was to do it. And it sure doesn't cause you're brothers to squeal and jump around with you as much as it does Stella.

"Before we send you away for finally loosing it, can I ask why you're so happy?"

I never did have the most supportive brothers.

"I found her Joe! I've finally found her! The one, Miss right!"

And Kevin, not for one second, liked me throwing his words about. "Oi! When you're actually married and happy, then you can say that."

"No, no. This is different! It's _her_. The girl from kindergarten!"

"She spoke to you once dude, and that's only because she was too young to know how annoying you are."

My smile slowly formed into a pout as he held back a laugh. "Stop ruining the moment!"

"Wait, I don't get it." The smile slowly crept back onto my face as I threw my arms around Macy and brought her into me. She tensed at the contact.

If I hadn't of been so happy to see her, I might of let go.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

My appreciation seemed to just confuse her more.

"You know..."

The smile didn't leave my face as I made our eyes meet. "Thank you so much for speaking to Jane, she told me everything."

"Wait, _she _told you everything? As in _her_?" She seemed surprised. If I hadn't of been so caught up in my own little fantasies I would have made it clear.

"So when you taking the lucky babe out then?"

"Were getting something to drink after school" I held back a squeal. Well, that was until Stella started to squeal with me.

"Good luck with that then."

Macy had never seemed to be the loudest, just constantly gleeful and full of life. But I'd expected more from her as it was her friend and she had made it happen.

'Smoothies' went well. Well as well as a cold beverage that makes your brain freeze over every five seconds can go. She seemed polite, very sweet, a little self centred and well...very eager to know how I got to where I was.

She didn't seem to buy 'The belief of my friends and family'. To be honest, she seemed quiet disappointed by my choice of words. When I told her the 'The faith you gave me on that one day', she seemed annoyed. I guess it just didn't have as bigger impact on her life as it did mine.

And then when I got home, it didn't seem any different than any other. She was nice, easy to tolerate, fun to compliment but just not...'the one' material. The 'first date doesn't mean first base' line sprang to mind.

Neither Joe nor Kevin seemed surprised. I know I shouldn't of either, but I was still a fantasist, I had dreamt of that day and when it didn't turn out to be as great as I had hoped for it to be, I pushed out all the negatives and held onto the positives, refusing to think about anything that may of made her look as bad in my eyes as it did in everyone else's.

Nothing new there.

* * *

**Haha, that was expected right?  
If not, then I'm...shocked...  
Reviews are VERY appreciated :).**


	7. Chapter 7

Days past, weeks past and well, life was nothing out of the ordinary.

It was nice to have the girl I had hoped to have in my life with me but...well I guess I was too focused on something else.

I'm not sure what to say but well, she's like every other girl I've dated. She's self-centred, bad tempered and very clingy. Scared that if she doesn't ring me up every five minutes I may kiss another girl. To be honest, I'd be too scared that she'd hit me...

Who fixes their hair when you get asked to take a picture in the moment? It's not to put up anywhere, just to...keep, look back on and laugh at a funny pose or retarded smile.

Don't get me wrong, she was great. I make her sound horrible. She was sweet, loved to spend time with me and couldn't get enough off my jokes, although I'm starting to think she laughed because she felt she needed too...

No one seemed surprised with the way she was acting; it was my normal average girlfriend. But this girl was supposed to mean something, something special. I couldn't feel it...

"So how are you and Jane going?"

I was surprised at the question. No one had ever asked about her and well...I'd never expected Macy to be the first, or last, or maybe not even at all.

"We're going..."

I wasn't going to tell all but as she had taken the time to ask, I was going to take the time to answer.

"Oh, well good."

From what I had heard from Jane, they weren't exactly 'friends'. If that was the case, she was taking it pretty well and not judging me for who I knew. She had to be an illusion. My brothers were taking it worse than her. Constantly telling me I was blind and too love sick to see anyone else but Jane. I _wanted _to be love sick. I really wanted to love and feel there were no regrets but it was at the stage where I'd just wanted to be love sick but couldn't be, I knew too many of her faults and had a very good view of her and our future.

"So... How's life going?" Seemed appropriate.

"It's going."

It'd seemed ok and expected coming from me, but when others used sarcasm it kind of hit a sensitive spot.

The rest of the day was like no other. Jane shouted and started to cry when I turned up by the lockers late after school. I spent untold on her to apologise, got home and apologised for being late and passed out on my bed.

Yup, just an ordinary day for Nicholas...

"Miss right appears to be tiring you out."

A scowl crossed my face as I thought back to the day Kevin had said not to use those words. "Yes Kevin. I'm tired. School is tiring, song writing is tiring, life it tiring, BREATHING is tiring. I'm allowed to be tired! I'm human! I get tired! Stop saying I'm tired! Because you want to know what's tiring me out? You're excessive winging!"

Yes, as you can see, I was tired and even though it wasn't Kevin's fault, he'd spoke and that's all I needed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." What about the wrong side of life?

I stopped to take a deep breath and clear my head. He didn't deserve what I was doing but I knew I'd carry on...

"Just break up with her, you'd do it with any other girl."

He'd might just as well of asked me to give him the moon on a stick.

"Kevin, she's the one. I can't break up with her. I've waited so many to _get _her."

"But she's killing you."

"Do you think I don't know that? Kevin I can't live without the thing that created me! Even if she has turned into a total bitch..."

"Well...she's destroying it now."

He was right, I knew it, and I just didn't want to admit it. I loved this girl, dreamt of this girl and would love her for better, for worse, in sickness or in health-

I was obviously in a much worse state than I thought.

* * *

**I do love the way I ended this chapter :).  
Thank you for the funny review by the way 'lavlilac'. It made me laugh :D. Reviews like that make these stories xD.  
Next chapter soon xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

My 'state' didn't get any better. The more tired I was, the more of an effort it became to listen to her and the more I (in her words) ignored her, the angrier she got.

The more she shouted the more time I had to spend with her to make up for it and the more time I spent with her the more my brothers and Stella would hate me.

Through this horrible day in day out routine I grew closer to Macy. She seemed to understand, she didn't get mad when it came to me nearly passing out on the table and the more irritable I got, the more she would sooth and console me into a calm state again.

My brothers ignored me and got on with their lives. Although, when things got bad and they were there, well by now you should know they'd take up the opportunity to 'help'.

"Nick Where have you been? I said meet by the blue lockers."

I sighed, fighting the to urge to climb into Macy's unusually big sized bag.

"These are the blue lockers Jane."

"Not these ones! You idiot! The other blue lockers, the ones by the toilets! If you really loved me you would have known! You're killing this relationship Nick! I can't cope!"

_She _couldn't cope? I'd thought about living the janitor's closet! At least he wouldn't ask for some stupid handbag because I'd apparently 'hurt his feelings'.

"Like ya Nick. What do you think you're playing at sweetheart?" The glare I'd been meaning to give her soon made its way to Joe. How was he allowed to joke and I wasn't? If I had made that joke she would have killed me!

"You're brother's so funny, and cute." Even though Joe cringed away at the idea, I still felt a little jealous. If I weren't allowed to even look at another girl without being accused of liking her, how was she allowed to _flirt _with any boy let alone my brother!

Lucky enough for me, the dispute on who was right and who was wrong didn't go as bad as I had have thought it would. Kevin stepped in and started hugging me for some strange reason. Telling her he wanted alone time so he could tell his me just how much he loved me. Then, he told I could thank him later and walked off. Stupid excuse but it made her leave, so I did say thank you.

The only thing that went well that day was my English exam. Stella answered for me whilst I tried to stop myself from falling asleep on it. I got an A, how smart am I?

Well smart enough to notice Macy crying in Kevin's arms as I walk over to the lockers. Not smart enough to know they have a nice brother sister relationship and defiantly not smart enough to not watch and wish I had a relationship like that.

"The royal highnest wants to speak to you Nick. She _demands _that you meet her by her next class at recess, she said you'd know what that is"

"If she keeps flirting with you I'm going to claw her eyes out!"

I should have been just as jealous as Stella, threatening to beat Joe up if he even tried (which I knew he wouldn't) but the fact Macy was crying, won me over and stopped any of my blood boiling.

"OH! Macy baby why are you crying? Kevin move, I want to hug her!"

Kevin did as he was told, turning to look at me as if he knew what I was thinking, answering my unasked question with a single shake of his head.

Later on that day, he answered me verbally as I made it VERY clear I didn't understand.

"You really need to look deeper into what your told, especially by slags."

* * *

**Dayum... I have no idea where I'm going with this.  
I'll speed up and find something... Hope there not boring yet...;).  
Review, good or bad pretty please :(.**


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of chemicals isn't the most appealing smell; especially first thing in chemistry with your brother threatening to hit you if you even think about your weak, exhausted state passing out on top of them.

"Dude if you're head hits the table _I'm_ gunna hit _you_."

"Joe I'm tired! Let me sleep!"

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're dead."

"I can't wait 20 minutes."

"You know what, that's the last straw. I'm ending this myself."

I won't lie, a nice combination of the ear piercing end of lesson bell and his rough tug really does wake me up. It's surprising how quickly I can become alert when he tells Kevin and Stella he's bringing the old boring, awake, Nick back when he passes them by and it defiantly amazes me how rude he can be to my girlfriend.

"OI! Jane! GET HERE NOW!"

Unfortunately it doesn't shock me when I notice her delighted smile and giggly manor at the sound of Joe calling her name.

"Yes?"

But my brother's words still manage to surprise me, "I like you, but so does my brother."

"You like me? Oh my god!"

"But you're with my brother."

I wasn't aware my half consciousness made me invisible.

"And?"

"He would never let you go, you're his special girl."

If by ending it himself he meant 'I'm going to get it off with your girlfriend' then yeah, he was ending it.

"Nick. I lied about everything, that girl you're talking about seems like a total freak anyways. I actually think you're pretty creepy and weird. We're through."

Wait, she'd broken up with me?

"Now Joe, where were we."

"We weren't, you're an evil heartless bitch. I care for my brother and well if I was to take a girl from him I'd make sure she was worth it. Now leave."

After a quick sneer and disgusted look at both me and Joe, she left, not at all worried about my broken heart.

"You knew about this?"

Joe seemed to detect some anger in my tone, I don't know why. I was happy. I was free. "I'm sorry man, we were hop-"

"_We? _As in the others knew?"

"We were hoping you'd find out in your own time. It wasn't our place to tell."

"You know what, you're right, it wasn't. I'm glad I was stupid enough to believe that slut and spend weeks dying inside just to feel alive. I'm glad you guys just sat there, watching me as I lost sight of the real me and started to slowly fade away. I have to say, I'm over whelmed by the fact I'd became such an inconvenience to you, you had to basically ask my girlfriend out, which is I guess ok, I mean who cares about Nick? But her leaving without even a sympathetic look is just the icing on this wonderful experience I just happen call life."

I was happy. Does it sound like I wasn't happy? I was happy. Who couldn't be happy? Can't you see how happy I was?

"Nick, look I'm sorry."

A smile made it's way onto my face as I turned to face Kevin. "Don't be sorry guys, seriously, I understand completely. Thank you so much for looking out for me. You know what, never worry about birthdays or Christmas's again; this gift is all I need."

"Don't be sarcastic Nick, I said I'm sorry."

"No! I'm not being sarcastic! I'm happy! Thank you, seriously thank you so much." I was so happy, so so happy.

"Nick..."

"I need to go to class. But I'll speak to you guys later, ok? Thanks again."

I made my way to my next class, the magnificent experience I'd just encountered firmly in my conscience. I stopped off at the toilets, to look in the mirror and tell myself how great I felt, because after all, I did have A LOT to feel great about.

But it didn't work that way. The sight of my fake, twisted, broken, devastated, smile was all I could take. I lost it, breaking down into tears on the floor of the men's toilets.

The Nick you think you know isn't as tough as you'd think he would be. He breaks, way too easily. The Nick you've grown to love loses sight of reality for a dream.

I couldn't say I was surprised I'd been played for a fool for so long and then lost what I thought I'd made in less than three seconds, I'd sort of expected it.

* * *

**I know he found out really quickly but I think the way he found out was **_sort_ **of effective. Or...is it just me?**  
**Please review? Pretty pretty please :).**


	10. Chapter 10

I can personally say, full on crying with your head in between your knees, trying to stop yourself from getting up and breaking everything in sight makes it a little hard to hear when someone comes in and starts to try and comfort you.

The sight of Macy managed to stop me crying a bit though when you notice its class time, you're in the boy's toilets and she's the one comforting you.

Her hand was soft as it came in contact with my saw, wet cheeks. She didn't say anything; instead she just hushed me and kissed my damped cheeks.

After what seemed like forever of crying on her shoulder and holding onto to her very tight. I built up the courage to speak.

"I'm stupid. I'm an idiot! I can't believe I was so easily fooled into believing her obvious lie! It took Joe less than five seconds to get her to tell me the truth. I hate m-" My very depressing speech was cut short by her hand.

"Shut up Nick"

I'd always been told I didn't talk enough, so it shocked and kind of hurt me to hear her tell me to do so.

And if reading my mind, she said "I'm sorry but that is the most stupid thing I have EVER heard ANYONE say. You're not stupid, don't prove me wrong now. You weren't to know she'd do that, I weren't to know she'd do that! I trusted her with a big secret. We all make mistakes Nick; it's how we build character."

Considering less than two months before that, she had been a crazed fan who would have torn me apart on sight; she had done pretty well when I had hit rock bottom. She had come down to my level by joining me on the floor of the, dirty, strange smelling toilets.

There was no way I could repay her for the last month or so. Nothing I could do could tell just how thankful I was for her help and guidance.

A nice friendly hug had to do. As I pulled her into me, she wrapped her arms around me. She didn't object as I sat up properly, making it less uncomfortable to hug.

"Thank you Macy, thank you for being there for me. I owe you big time."

Even though she didn't seem to have much of a problem with human contact, she cringed and jumped out of my arms just as fast as I had pulled her into them.

"It's nothing. Now, we need to get to class, we have a big project coming up and we can't afford to miss it."

I couldn't afford to go to it. "I'll catch up."

She was kind and sweet but she was still human. Just like every other human, she had feelings, a heart, a need for love but that was it '_she needed'. _Most of us humans can share and care for others but by nature, we always think of ourselves before others, in a small way, whatever we do revolves around us. We humans are capable of higher thinking but underneath it all, self preservation prevails. It was about time I realized that, others would always care but not up to the expectation I would dream for. Everything I'd always done, had been done to keep me feeling content and happy with myself, if I'd kept people in high spirits I'd have something to look back on, it was something _I needed_.

"No you won't. You'll sit here and sulk till someone makes you to leave."

"I'll wait till then, then."

Macy's bad side didn't come out that often, but take my word for it; it isn't a side you won't to provoke.

Her face turned, her arms making her way over her chest as she came to stand over me. "You can leave kicking and screaming or under your own steam, you got ten seconds to decide."

Needless to say, I was out there in less than half that time.

I'm not a coward, I'm just smart. I had ran from her enough to know she was very strong and extremely fast. I'd lost nice clothes that way.

"And whilst you're cowering and listening to my every word, date another girl without my content and I might just flick you on the nose. Don't make me flick you Nicholas because I will!"

If the joke hadn't of been so friendly, I wouldn't have got her into a headlock and made her take back her words. She really was the friend I had been looking for, someone who was socially better off than me but somewhat just as awkward and as unusual as me.

* * *

**Don't worry, I have an ending and it will be VERY soon :).**


	11. Chapter 11

A small dose of true friendship is the secret recipe to a complete, content life.

I actually slept, all night, without a single phone call or message requiring my help. I didn't need coffee to keep me awake and Joe and Kevin treated me like a brother and not a 'boy that needs help' again.

Alright, I'm exaggerating, the sight of Jane with her new boyfriend made me feel a little down. But Macy explained that anyone who feels sorry for her and not her boyfriend is stupid. That did cheer me up.

I was smiling, laughing, and being childish. Everything I'd normally keep cooped up inside, refusing to open the door by locking the door and throwing away the key.

I guess someone had found that key.

"Oh dear, what now?"

"What? I smiled. It's not like I ate a live kitten."

Joe would use anything to make me angry, smack him and use my death glare; it's one of those funny things that are only funny, if they aren't happening to you.

"And that's why you smiling, worries me."

"Don't make me go badass on your butt Joseph"

"Don't use my name and the word butt in the same sentence Nicholas"

If I hadn't of been so full of life I probably would of hit him and sulked about it till I'd forgotten or, as Kevin liked to say, write a song and sing myself into a quiet, less painful state for everyone around me.

Daydreaming had always been a big issue for me; it's how I got to dream so big but through the last few days of freedom I'd found it hard to start a daydream and see it through because every time I started to drift away someone would...

"NICK!"

Yes, that happened a lot.

I jumped, turning on the spot to find Jane standing in front of me. As I made eye contact, her expression seemed to soften.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded once at my brother, trying to seem formal and calm as I looked at Jane again.

"Nick... I'm so sorry. What I did was wrong... I just wanted to get to know you. You're an amazing guy...I was so scared you wouldn't like me if I told you the truth."

Sweet right? No. I was over her. I didn't want anything to do with her. She never liked me, she treated me like dirt, and she knew I wasn't coping, yet she still carried on pushing me. The first chance she had, she jumped into my brothers arms. She got to me, she created a new me and well, it was hard to like a girl who would never even try.

"I'm sorry but we'll never have what we had, I don't think we can even be friends. We had nothing friendship wise before and well...it's hard to build friendship after a relationship." Yes, I was a gentleman. She may have hurt me but that doesn't excuse me and give me the right to be a jerk.

"FINE!"

As you can see, we had different views. Just one of the reasons we were never going to be friends, proper friends.

"Jane, I'm sorry, there's no reason we can't get along in class. I'm mature enough to know we both need a good education. I would never let anything get between you're future."

"Ugh. Get over yourself. I can do well with or without you."

Well, at least she had confidence.

"You're lucky I impersonated that stupid little girl. The closest you can ever get to her. Even I think she could do better."

Does that sound like it hurt? Because it did, a lot.

"Jane, can you just shut the hell up for one minute? Get your head out of your ass and think about why people like me know we can do better than people like you. You're a spoilt little brat that couldn't keep anything to yourself without holding it against someone."

"Pfft. How little you know."

You're not supposed to swear. You're not supposed to hit. You're not supposed to hate. Oh how close I was to all three of them.

"How little I know? What do you know that I don't? Who has been stupid enough to trust you with anything? I couldn't trust you to hold my bag without somehow turning it bad." Not my heart though, that just gets given out.

"Macy trusted me. Yes, you're little girlfriend."

"We're not dating. For some strange reason, she can just be friends with a guy without feeling the need to seal the deal by jumping into bed with him."

"I don't just jump into bed with people. But yeah, she's perfect, whatever. She'd never lie to you."

Oh why do people do that? They know if they use sarcasm you'll have to ask.

"I'm guessing you know something I don't."

"Mm, you catch on fast."

"What do you know that I don't then?"

Yes, maybe I had fallen into her trap but to be honest, I was going to lose either way.

"You're little perfect friend well... Actually I quiet like Macy. No, you know what; it isn't my place to tell."

"You've basically told me now!"

"Ask her about that little girl, maybe she knows something you don't. Let's see how you're brilliant, smug little mind handles that one."

I know after everything she had done I probably should have ignored her comment and attempt to make me upset and stressed but well, I'm gullible. Asking had never been an issue with Macy; I'd never seemed to make her uncomfortable with anything. This couldn't hurt right?

* * *

**The urge to make them argue is very strong...**  
**Am I that mean? No :).  
One more, promise :(.**


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed so silly, after everything that had been said and done, I couldn't believe I'd taken the slightest interest. If I weren't so damn awkward, I could have asked Macy on the day, letting my brain rest that night, but no, Nicholas Lucas doesn't do that.

Every time I came close to asking her, she would be busy with tryouts (well, something along those lines) or I would be too chicken and make up something I had to do, which would result to me actually having to do it to prove a point.

"Are you listening?"

"Unless you've moved on from you're tedious banter on koala's I don't really care. We both know neither of us is particularly interested in what the other has to say. Let's just sit here quietly finishing our work. That way I don't have to pretend to be intrigued by your repetitive conversation and you don't have to waste the little brain energy you've got on me. We both win."

"Oh, how lovely. At least pretend you care."

"Oh Kevin, don't you think I've pretended long enough? After 17 years you would hope I'd stopped pretending."

"Alright what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Awkward glares always seemed to be a problem with Kevin. He'd make a really weird face that would make the whole situation more uncomfortable and impossible to keep in.

"Jane told me Macy knows about the kid thing."

"You know what, you're right, that is nothing wrong."

Kevin never failed to surprise me. As it turned to look at him, he looked away; his goofy side began to show through again.

"Oh my! Imagine if we did get a Koala!"

The Kevin I had known and grown to tolerate seemed to be an act. He just happened to be able to change his mood and personality in less than the time it took to catch on. No one ever seemed to be who they said they were.

"What do _you _know that I don't?"

"What do I know? I'm Kevin Percy Lucas for god's sake! Knock knock. Hello? Nobody home!"

"You know something I don't."

"I'm quick as a flash, know my way out of dangerous situation and have a book for a sheild. What am I?"

"I don't know. What are you?"

"Kevin on the run." Before I could question his stupid joke, he was gone, which naturally made me a little suspicious, especially since we were in the middle of class and the teacher was still talking. Which is why, I would be the one with a backup plan and he'd be the one cleaning my big flashy home.

Joe seemed to know nothing about the matter, when I brought it up he laughed. The fact I had believed Jane seemed to amuse his more than my actual question.

Maybe he was right; maybe I was making it into something it weren't supposed to be, after all it came from Jane.

A simple question could never hurt anyone though.

"Macy, can we talk"

"Oh, Nick I'd love to but-"

"No, we're talking, now."

No, I'm not rude, just, persuasive, eager and very aware I' would have dragged it out and proved myself to be a chicken if I didn't throw myself at her.

"Why now? Can't it wait?"

Instead of answering verbally, I pulled her down the hall, ignoring anyone passing by probably assuming the worse. Once we were alone in the changing rooms, the door was locked and she was near enough panicking, I calmed, the feeling of 'finally loosing it' draining from me.

People always did get the wrong impression.

"Sorry, it's really important. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I just know I'm going to chicken out of asking you this if I don't just ask."

"Oh, ok good. I was a little worried then. Ask away."

"What do you know? You must know something I don't."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. I didn't understand you."

"Jane told me you know something about that little girl."

It felt like a game of good cop, bad cop. As I slowly started to cave in on her, not trying but looking as if I was setting out to intimidate her. There was no good cop.

"Oh dear Nick. I thought you were over her."

Yes, that's what was said but it didn't mean it was true. The girl could have been, well anything. She could have been exactly like Jane. I couldn't see myself falling for her this time; I couldn't see myself falling for anyone anymore.

"Answer my question."

Her wince and her silence gave it away. "No."

"What do you know Macy?"

I was so good at intimidating people; making people feel below me was one of my specialties. I didn't want to make anyone feel that way, that wasn't the idea.

Awkwardly scooting closer to her to bring her into a side hug didn't seem to help. I wish I could have been like Stella or my brothers; it would have been so easy to hug her if I was them. She wouldn't have looked at me strangely or moved away.

"Nothing Nick, why are you acting so strange?"

I wasn't acting strange; I was acting like...a normal sociable human being should have been.

"Sorry but I really need to know. Kevin made it seem important... Please Macy, it means so much to me."

"No."

How could she be so mean? She knew how much it meant to me. I'd told her enough!

"Macy, you've know I've been chasing this girl for the last, oh I don't know, forever! I've already forgiven you and decided not to bring up that you let me go through what I did because of it and I'm looking past the fact you told Kevin and not me. C'mon! Kevin! Why Kevin? Couldn't you have at least told Joe?"

"I was upset! I did feel bad and I wanted to tell you! You were too caught up in your own little world, you wouldn't have listened anyway! I told Kevin because If I hadn't of told, I would have broke!"

Yes, I get it, I should have felt bad, I should have stopped, apologised and asked her politely but come on, I was furious!

"You were upset? Oh that's fine then! Who gives a damn if I'm upset, who cares if I feel broken? You don't know if I would have listened because you never tried!"

"I tried Nick! I tried so friggin' bad! I spent hours feeling bad for not telling you. I felt terrible for sitting there in silence watching you slowly die! It hurt so badly. Nick, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I thought since we were friends and all you'd respect me a little more. I guess you girls are all the same."

Knowing she felt a little bad cheered me up a bit. After all she _hadn't _done, she deserved it. "Now, please tell me who it is."

Her eyes came to watch mine as she came to speak. "It's me. That little girl is me."

I stared at her dumbfounded as she quickly looked away. The words surprised, no _amazed_ me. But soon enough, I was disbelieving again.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Oh that's low."

Her expression changed again. It seemed to be doing that a lot. "What?"

"You think I'm actually going to fall for that?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Macy, I've fallen for this once. Give me a little credit."

No words could explain what I was feeling. The fact someone who seemed so innocent could do something so bad hurt me.

"I can prove it!"

I waited and watched as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. I gave her a baffled look as she held it out for me. I willingly took it, opening it up, revealing a piece of paper that looked very similar to the one I had. Although this one was cleaner, smelt nice and finished off my confusing piece.

I looked at her again. She didn't do the same.

"If you are who you claim to be, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? At least Jane had a lie to back it up. You know what, you're path-"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed!"

"What?"

The mood went from angry to shock through them six words. As I made eye contact, her gaze fell. It was her turn turn to answer but well, I couldn't see her doing it willingly.

"Macy, I don't get what you mean."

I watched as a tear showed through in the light. The mental image of her crying still surprises me to this day. The fact I had made her cry made me want to cry. I'd never hurt a girl, nothing more than crocodile tears anyway. The fact she didn't utter a word as she tried to hide the fact she was crying hurt me more than any girl had ever hurt me before.

The wall of authority she had been hiding behind seemed to have tumbled and fallen into a pile on dust. The person standing before me was no longer a quirky ball of life, it was a girl, a girl who had a conscience, a child that lacked confidents and still depended on other people's opinions.

She was human. She was what every girl, no wait, what every _human_ should have been.

"You were hoping for some divine girl that would make your life bearable. I can't do that Nick. I can just about make my life bearable. You deserve the best and well, I can't give the best. I can only give you what I've got. You built me up to be some angel and as nice as that is, I'm not. I'm Macy Misa. I'm sorry Nick but you're looking for perfect and well, I'm sure as hell not perfect."

Insecurity seems to get the best of us. The best of us loose ourselves. We believe a lie from a disbeliever. We'll lose it all if someone so low could tell us something so big.

"Oh you don't mind if I show up late for everything, when you lose your cool, It's kinda cute to me, ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be perfect, we can be who we both deserve to be."

A smile grew on my face as she started to laugh.

"Don't go all funny on me Nick. I'm serious. You haven't had to live a single day worrying about what others think. You can sing, you can write songs, you have a smile to die for and well, you're just...perfect."

My mouth fell open in surprise. If I hadn't of been as stunned as I was, I would probably have laughed.

She was calling me perfect? I was far from perfect. I didn't know the definition of perfect, no one did. The way I had just acted should have told her what I did next.

"You think I'm perfect? Oh man Macy; you obviously don't know what perfect it. Yes, I can do a lot of brilliant but...what? How can you call me perfect?"

"Because you are! Everything you do is done with style!"

"It was only ten minutes ago you were cringing away from me!"

"You deserve amazing, you deserve the world! How can I stand near you and feel like I ought to have that when you're... You're Nick Lucas for god's sake!"

"I'm Nick Lucas. Not the guy on stage!"

"Only can make it right, only you can make your life shine bright. No one can make or break you; only you can say if it's true."

I hated the fact she was right.

"Stop quoting, you're making me look bad."

"Pfft. As if."

Using the power she was giving me, I built up the courage to put the paper down and step closer to her, smirking ever so slightly when she began to blush.

"Perfect. Hmm, I don't like that word. When I hear the word 'perfect' I think things like...faultless or unable to improve. That's not really a good word to use is it now?"

I waited for an answer but she didn't reply, instead she shook her head, standing, watching me.

"Amazing or breath taking on the other hand. I much more prefer that. It describes someone I know, very well."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

I continued to watch her as she took back what she said. I shook my head again, stopping her from being anymore stupid, I kissed her, feeling for the first time ever, perfect.

Because I couldn't have improved how I felt at that moment.

Sometimes the best things in life are right in front of us. Most of the time we look too deep into things that we are blinded and incapable of seeing what is truly best for us.

We look for ways to improve ourselves when really, we're fine the way we are.

I didn't need to improve anything. I'd always got myself down. I was fine, she was fine.

She had made my future and completed my existance.

* * *

**THE END.  
Yes, sorry, thats all I had :).  
I didn't write most of this chapter but I'm giving my friend a round of applause.  
Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


End file.
